¿Ah? ¿Magia?
by Konota-chan
Summary: Escuela fantástica, personas diferentes, raras, poderosas, todo tipo, incluso este tipo de personas, tienen problemas románticas y ni con toda la magia del mundo, lograrían entenderse a si mismo ni al amor en general.
1. ¡Hola!

_**Konota-chan: Buenas, hoy vengo con el primer capítulo de una historia de (obviamente) Kagerou Project, no soy buena haciendo títulos, pero algo es algo. Tendrá que ser lo típico: colegio con nombre de la animación.**_

_**[Pondré algunos Oc's míos más el principal «Konota-chan»]**_

_**Escuela fantástica, personas diferentes, nuevas, raras, poderosas, todo tipo, incluso este tipo de personas, tienen problemas románticos y ni con toda la magia del mundo, se lograrían entender a sí mismo ni al amor en géneral.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

…_._

_Seguro que no conocerás este rumor, pero espero, que al leerlo, te preguntes al menos una vez si es cierto._

_Dime, alguna vez te has preguntado, ¿Cómo sería el interior de un bosque? Está respuesta es muy sencilla de hecho, sentirás la mayoría de los casos, una tranquilidad, una calma, algo completamente distinto…curiosidad al máximo. Y si has entrado en él, ¿Por qué ciertas veces te puedes sentir con un sentimiento de incomodidad? Bueno, esto también es una respuesta simple…_

_Te observan._

_No para hacerte mal, de eso no te preocupes, solo que tienen curiosidad. Sí, ellos. No importa si no tienes ni idea de quienes son, ese es el gran misterio, como le llaman. Pero, si tienes curiosidad, lo que te observa, lo que te ve a cada momento, lo que te cuida sin importar que seas, es…_

~ Ω ~

Un chico pelinegro, salió a toda velocidad de su pequeña casa en la ciudad, detrás de él una gran maleta de ruedas y en su hombro descansando otra más común. Se detuvo por un momento, volvió a entrar, por poco olvidaba su vida: Su celular.

Al salir, cerró la puerta con cerrojo, dándole una última vista, para verificar si no había dejado ninguna ventana abierta. Todo impecable, sin problemas.

El joven le dio una última mirada, susurró un suave "Hasta la próxima" y salió corriendo nuevamente en una dirección desconocida.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se encontraba dentro de un laberinto de árboles, busco y busco, no encontró mucho, la dirección que traía, no apareció por ningún lado, que problema ¿No creen?

-Oye, muchacho- Dijo una vocecita femenina, captando la atención del chico rápidamente. Volteo la cabeza hacia todos los lados, sin encontrar a la dueña de aquella voz.

-Oye, aquí al lado- Se volteó, quedo unos momentos asombrados a lo que tenía delante de él.

-¿Qué sucede? A juzgar por tu equipaje y tu olor, quieres entrar a K.T.H Mekaku, ¿me equivoco?- Pregunto el pequeño ser.

-B-Bueno… si, vengo porque hoy comienza el primer período de Kikan Tokubetsuna Hito Mekaku…- Dijo claramente nervioso.

Sonrió –Solo llámale Mekaku, lo otro sí que suena largo y aburrido- Soltó una risa –Ah cierto, se me olvido, ¡Yo soy Ene-chan! Como lo habrás notado, soy un hada, ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?-

-Ah… yo soy Kisaragi Shintaro, un gusto- Hizo una leve inclinación.

-Bueno, muchacho, por aquí- Caminaron por unos minutos en silencio, todo el lugar era igual, llego a pensar que solo lo estaba llevando en círculos, estos tipos de hadas son comunes en los bosques ¿Sabes? Les encanta jugar bromas pesadas a los nuevos estudiantes.

Se distrajo unos segundos, tan solo unos segundos… Y ahí lo vio todo… La famosa e imposible Mekaku.

-Y dime muchacho, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Ya te dije mi nombre, no me tienes que seguir llamando muchacho- La criaturita dio una exhalación, se acercó unos momentos a la cara del pelinegro, lo observo fijamente por unos momentos hasta sonreír.

-Entonces, ¿prefieres que te llame Cherry-kun?- Dijo burlonamente la peli azul.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡No gracias, estoy mejor con "muchacho"!- Contesto frenéticamente sonrojado por la vergüenza.

-Je~ No me has contestado, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Oh… bueno, se parece mucho a esos escenarios de anime tipo rol player, por decirlo así… la ciudad principal donde se comprar las armas, pociones, armadura o donde consigues monturas… se podría decir… que este lugar es como eso…-

-Otaku, por lo que veo…- Una sonrisa nerviosa y sudor cayo en Ene –Bueno, no te alejas mucho de la realidad, supongo que para que los humanos que nunca lo han visto, sería exactamente esa misma descripción-

-Oh, pero mira que tenemos aquí- Un señor con bata blanca, castaño, lentes, se acercó a Shintaro y lo observo de pies a cabezas –Si no me equivoco… ¿Kisaragi Shintaro-kun?- Pregunto.

-Ah, sí, encantado de conocerlo…ah, ¿Usted es…?-

-Oh, lo siento~- Se dio un ligero golpe con el libro que sostenía en la mano izquierda – Soy Tateyama Kenjirou, mi esposa y yo somos los directores de la gran Mekaku-

Se quedó asombrado por un momento, hasta oír la ruidosa risa de uno de los directores.

-Vamos, hubieras visto tu cara, es la más graciosa que había visto hasta el momento- Siguió riendo, bajo la leve irritación del joven.

-Bueno, te daré un tour por el lugar, ¿Te parece?- Le indico para seguir por el camino empedrado.

-Lo primero que debes hacer, es utilizar esto- Mostró una tarjeta. _¿Una tarjeta? No, es una identificación, ahí dice…_

_Nombre: Tateyama Kenjirou_

_Ocupación: Director; K.T.H.M._

_Tipo sanguíneo: AB_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 09/17/…_

_Kidemónas: Fuji_

_¿Kidemónas? ¿Qué rayos es eso?_

-Escucha, sé que salgo increíblemente atractivo en la foto, pero, deja de mirarla mucho, me avergüenza- Una risa, mientras se acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás, hizo cambiar a Shintaro de la impresión seria que tenía del director.

-Bueno, cuando pasas esto, por esta pequeña rejita, aceptara que eres de aquí y las puertas estarán abiertas para ti, pero, ten cuidado, si te van siguiendo, es mejor que entres antes de que se cierren por completo- Explico y siguió su caminata.

-Bueno, en este lugar tenemos prodigios en todos los campos, puede que no puedas verlos todos, pero, no te preocupes, seguramente tendrás la oportunidad de ver la mayoría, te mostraré algunos…- Pasaron por una gran puerta, dejando ver un jardín donde felizmente niños jugaban con el uniforme de Mekaku.

-Este es el nivel de primaria, como veras, aquí solo hay niños pequeños, oh, por cierto, ten cuidado, a veces los niños se pasan aprendiendo hechizos, si pasas por aquí, mantente alerta por las explosiones- Dio una última mirada, notando como un chico castaño lo observaba por segundos, para después voltearse e irse corriendo con una niña pelinegra de dos coletas bajas.

-Bueno, en la parte de acá, se enseña un método de concentración, la magia es difícil, si no estás concentrado, morirás en cualquier batalla- Observo por un momento a los estudiantes que practicaban, diviso a un rubio con ojos similares a los de un gatos. El chico, al verlo, sonrió, e hizo un pequeño show de mini-fuegos artificiales dejándolo asombrado.

-Eje~ Si te quedas mirando a Señor ojos de zorro-san, te hará una broma, sigue caminando- Le dijo Ene, sentándose en su hombro.

-Bueno, recuerda que no solo manejamos la magia, también entrenamos físicamente a los chicos, por ejemplo, campos de batalla, espadas, arcos, francotiradores, maestros de Karate, Jiu Jitsu, Tai Jitsu, Judo, entre otros…- Al momento, 5 flechas a gran velocidad, dieron en el centro en sus blancos correspondientes. Se quedó rígido ante esto, hasta que…

-Oh, Tsubomi-chan, cuidado, puedes lastimar a alguien, bueno, no es muy posible…- Soltó una risa, y en efecto, Shintaro movió la cabeza un poco para encontrarse con una atractiva y a su vista, un poco madura, chica de cabello verde y ojos verde claro.

-¿Atractiva?- Dijo Ene pícaramente.

-¡N-NO!-

-Dudo que algo así pase, me esforzaré-Respondió, y miro por momentos la cara de Shintaro para irse con su arco.

-En esta sección, se aprende, se prepara, se experimenta y se crea para hacer pociones de muchas clases- Se acercó y olió una poción de color morado de fondo y azul en la punta. Shintaro inspecciono todo el salón y vio a una chica de cabello blanco y ondulado recogido en una coleta alta, ella lo miro por unos momentos, hasta sonreírle y darle un saludo con la mano.

El, obvio correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Te estás haciendo popular, al menos uno en cada sección te saluda~- Comentó el director divertido. –Bueno, en la siguiente sección, se enseña el lenguaje, la escritura, las señales y demás instrumentos de comunicación con animales, plantas, criaturas mágicas, Kidemónas entre otras criaturas-

-Oh, miren que tenemos aquí, ¿Eres uno nuevo? ¡Bienvenido a Mekaku! - Se acercó un chico con la piel algo bronceada y ojos dorados extiendo su mano.

-O-Oh, hola, soy Kisaragi Shintaro, un gusto conocerte- Dijo devolviéndole el saludo.

-Soy Seto Kousuke, espero que desde ahora nos veamos más seguido, ¡Eh! ¡Haruka-Kun, ven!- Comentó riendo, detrás de él, había muchos animales de diferentes países y unos que nunca había visto antes, mutados, por así decirlo y así mismo, un chico pelinegro con una gran sonriso se acercó.

Shintaro sintió como Ene se movía inquieta escondiéndose en su cabello.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola, soy Kokonose Haruka, espero que desde ahora seamos buenos amigos~!- Dijo el chico e hizo el mismo saludo que Seto.

-Oh…B-Bueno, soy Kisaragi Shintaro, e-espero que nos veamos más seguidos-

-Bueno, espero que no lo distraigan mucho~ Nos vemos después- Se despidió Kenjirou-sensei y ambos salieron.

-Y dime, hasta el momento ¿Qué te parece la academia?-

-Oh, es genial, pienso que puedo aprender mucho aquí-

-Oh, ya veo, y, ¿Podrías mostrarme un poco de tu habilidad?-

-Oh, claro…- Unos segundos de silencio en que Shintaro cerró los ojos, todos los objetos cerca empezaron a flotar bajo la atenta mirada de Kenjirou.

-A-Ah, Shintaro-kun, estoy aquí arriba- Shintaro miro hacia el techo donde Kenjirou flotaba.

-Oh, lo siento, sensei, creo que me eh pasado- Lo puso delicadamente en el piso.

-Eh, ¿Telequinesis? Sorprendente, te entrenaremos para que puedas hacerlo el máximo provecho- Comento dando una risita y siguiendo su camino.

-Bueno, esa es la sección de los chicos y a la derecha, la de las chicas, tu habitación es la 3-E, disfruta tu vida escolar en Mekaku- Sonrió y se alejó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar siguiéndome, Ene?- Pregunto Shintaro viendo al pequeño ser en su hombro.

-Bueno, me caíste bien, ¿Qué tal si soy tu Merrie?- Pregunto curiosa.

-¿Merrie? ¿Te refieres a esas criaturas que son como un asistente?- Pregunto asombrado mientras caminaba a su cuarto.

-¡Correcto! Dime, ¿Aceptas?- Pregunto feliz el hadita.

-Bueno… Será un gusto trabajar contigo de ahora en adelante- Dijo seguro el chico del jersey.

-Yei~ ¡Desde ahora tengo amo! Bueno, vamos~- Dijo felizmente volando a toda velocidad hacia el cuarto.

Shintaro le dio una vista a su pequeño cuarto; era amplio, tenía televisor, una cocina, un armario enorme, una habitación, un gran baño, y sobre todo, que lo había descubierto sin buscar, encontró una puerta que se encontraba en el suelo debajo de la cama.

-Oh, esto es un mini-sótano, cada habitación tiene uno, adentro se encuentran cosas para que puedas sobrevivir, incluyendo armas, es muy espacioso- Le explico Ene.

-Ya veo, entonces no hay porque preocuparse- Cerró la pequeña puerta y dejo sus maletas en un rincón de la habitación.

-Amo, ¿Por qué no se da un baño y después salimos a dar una vuelta por los jardines? Vamos~ dígame que sí~- Insistió.

-Ah, está bien, pero déjame bañarme tranquilo- Dijo algo fastidiado y tomo algo sencillo de ropa y se metió al baño.

Ene rió y se dispuso a explorar toda la habitación. Creo que es un poco tarde, pero lo haré de todos modos; Ene es una pequeña hada, una persona diminuta con alas variadas, pueden ser de libélula, colibrí, mariposa hasta de mosca, pero cada una con un brillo único. Ene tiene el pelo de color azul que está amarrado en dos coletas que caen suavemente en sus hombros, trae una camisa sin mangas azul, de cuello alto con cremallera, un poco grande, terminando más debajo de sus muslos, una falda de pliegues negra, en ciertos lugares cuelgan unas pequeñas cadenas, medias largas negras, botas del mismo color con lazos azules y guantes que comienzan en su codo y terminan a la mitad de sus dedos. Para terminar unas lindas alas de libélula, con algo similar a grietas brillantes adornándola. De todo el cuerpo de Ene, una luz brillante celeste envolviéndola y haciéndola resaltar.

~ Ω ~

Shintaro caminaba mientras conversaba con Ene, ella se había enterado de muchas cosas sobre él, y siempre que el preguntaba por ella, cambiaba apresuradamente de tema.

-¿Uhm? Amo, ¿Qué es eso?- El hada señalo a una pequeña cartita que brillaba sin ser muy llamativa.

-Oh, bueno vamos a ver- A Shintaro se le abrieron los ojos, en la cartita estaba una bella chica de piel blanca, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos brillantes marrones.

_Nombre: Tateyama Ayano_

_Ocupación: Alquimista/Joyera_

_Tipo sanguíneo: B_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 11/22/…_

_Kidemónas: Egiro_

-Oye, Ene, exactamente ¿Que es un….?-

-E-Eh, ¡O-Oye, tú! ¡P-Por favor!- Una voz femenina lo hizo voltear para quedar maravillado; la misma chica de la foto en la tarjeta de identificación estaba detrás suyo, mientras ponía sus manos en sus rodillas y recuperaba el aliento.

-D-Disculpa, lo que tienes ahí, ¿De casualidad dice Tateyama Ayano?- Pregunto mientras se recomponía preocupada.

-A-Ah, esto, bueno… si, me lo acabo de encontrar…- La chica le dio una sonrisa brillante. _Me estoy sonrojando, ¡Maldita sea!_

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me has salvado! Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Ya tienes que saber el mío, claro jeje~ nunca te había visto por aquí- Dijo alegre inclinándose ligeramente esperando la respuesta del pelinegro.

Shintaro se quedó embobado, al parecer, la chica que se llamaba Tateyama Ayano, era más hermosa en persona que en la identificación.

-A-mo~ No se quede embobado todavía, no queremos que rápidamente descubra que le gusta, ¡Primero conquístela!- Susurró Ene en su oído, haciendo despertar. Vio a Ayano con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

-¿Estas bien?-

-A-Ah… Sí, bueno, ah… S-Soy K-Kisaragi Shintaro, acabo de ingresar a Mokake…digo, M-Mekaku- Se presentó, sin duda, en las presentaciones que dio hoy, la de ese momento era la más vergonzosa.

Ella sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaron con mucha intensidad.

-¡Espero que podamos ser muy buenos amigos! ¿Siiii?- Se rio hermosamente, haciéndolo estremecer mientras se volvía a poner rojo.

-Ah, si… bueno… es algo tarde, ¿T-Te acompaño a tu cuarto?- Dijo desviando la mirada, poniendo su facha de chico serio y desinteresado.

-¿Eh? ¡Muchas gracias!- Ambos caminaron mientras conversaban de cosas personales, como los gustos, disgustos, profesión, habilidades, entre otras cosas. En todo momento, Shintaro sintió la mirada pícara de Ene sobre él.

-Bueno, mi habitación es la 5-A, puedo seguir sola desde aquí, muchas gracias, Shintaro-kun, nos vemos mañana, ¿Okay?- Le guiñó un ojo mientras se reía, corría dentro del edificio mientras se despedía de la mano.

Shintaro hacía lo mismo, con cara de embobado.

-Amo, eres muy obvio cuando te interesa una chica~- Dijo Ene burlonamente volando alrededor de la cabeza de Shintaro.

-T-Tú, a-ah… ¡CÁLLATE ENE!- Le grito y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos hacía su cuarto.

Ah, Shintaro, no tienes ni idea de la vida académica que llevaras a partir de ahora.

~ Ω ~

"_Cuidado con la tristeza, es un vicio"_

_-Gustave Flaubert._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Bueno, aquí terminar el primer capítulo, vamos con una pequeña enciclopedia:**_

_**Kikan Tokubetsuna Hito Mekaku: En español, se traduciría como: Institución Para Chicos Especiales Mekaku.**_

_**Cherry-kun: Esto es como decir un chiste de anime, en japonés, la pronunciación de "virgen" es cherry.**_

_**Cherry= Cereza **_

_**Virgen-pronunciación-japonés= Cherry**_

_**PD: Para las personas que sigan mis mini-historias de One-Shot titulada: "Te quiero!"…**_

_**Me da flojera seguir, así que lo seguiré el miércoles o mañana (?) **_


	2. Acertijos

_**Konota-chan: Trate lo más rápido posible traer el capítulo de hoy xB**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-Amo~ Es hora de des-per-tar~- Una vocecita zumbó en el oído del joven Kisaragi.

-Cinco minutos más…- Mascullo mientras se volteaba y ponía las sabanas más arriba de la cabeza.

-Esa es una típica excusa- Hizo un puchero el brillante ser, hasta que una surgió una magnífica idea, en su opinión, para levantar a su amo.

-A la cuenta de uno…- Empezó – A la cuenta de dos…- Siguió, siendo ignorada por su amo -¡Y…TRES!-Empujo a Shintaro con todo y colchón al piso.

-¡ENE! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!- Grito furioso por levantarlo del hermoso sueño que tenía.

-Lamento interrumpir sus sueños eróticos, pero, es hora de levantarse si quiere llegar a tiempo a su primer día en la academia Mekaku- Dijo con las manos en la cintura observándolo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ah, pero que hora e…¡ENE! ¡¿PORQUE DIABLOS NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES?!- Grito el adolescente y salió corriendo al cuarto de baño.

-Esa es otra frase típica…- Una gota de sudor cayo por la cara de Ene.

Pasados unos 15 minutos, Shintaro devoraba el delicioso desayuno que Ene, como su Merrie, se tomó la molestia de ordenar; Al estar listo, iba a salir trotando hasta llegar al edificio donde recibiría sus clases.

-¡Alto!- La voz autoritaria de la pequeña hada, lo detuvo mientras trotaba en el mismo lugar, mirándola algo desesperado por detenerlo.

-Déjame observarte, esta academia no es solo para aprender magia, podrías conocer muchas chicas, en especial, a Tateyama-san, ¡Seguramente las sorprenderás!- Tan animada como siempre, vio el semblante de vergüenza que se formó en el rostro del muchacho.

Ene lo observo de arriba abajo con el uniforme de Mekaku; el uniforme no se diferenciaba de los de las secundarias o preparatorias normales, era una camisa blanca manga larga, encima de está, un chaleco de color negro, con una medalla en el bolsillo que quedaba justo en el corazón, en el centro de todo esto había un lazo de un color rojo, era un lazo fino como los que utilizaban los condes o ciudadanos en la épica victoriana. La parte superior eran pantalones de color negro, el típico diseño como cualquier secundaria normal, los zapatos eran lustrosos de color marrón.

-Espere, le falta algo- Se acercó revoloteando hasta la cabeza de Shintaro y comenzó a peinar ligeros mechones en su flequillo –Bueno, ahora sí, apresúrese, Amo- Dijo cantarinamente mientras el susodicho corría a velocidad por el pasillo.

Al momento, salieron dos chicos de diferentes habitaciones, los dueños de las habitaciones 3-C y 3-D, despeinados y en pijamas observando a su compañero de pasillo que salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz.

-Y... ¿A él que le pasa?- Pregunto uno adormilado.

-No lo sé, pero, aún faltan dos horas para que comiencen las clases, regresemos a dormir- Dando un bostezo, ambos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y una risita salió del pequeño ser volador que se encontraba en la habitación 3-D.

~ Ω ~

-Maldita…Ene…- Shintaro no demoro mucho para darse cuenta de que lo había engañado y término yendo dos horas antes de que empezaran las clases.

Camino por un largo tiempo por los pasillos, observando a su alrededor las extensas ventanas, las elegantes puertas y los jarrones como pinturas variados en un patrón ordenado.

-¿Shintaro-kun? ¿Eres tú?- Reconoció esa voz enseguida, la dueña de esa delicada voz era nada más ni nada menos que Tateyama Ayano.

Se quedó un momento callado, dando una vista al uniforme femenino de las chicas que correspondieran a su edad; el uniforme femenino también era normal, blusa manga larga, blanca, sobre esto, una especie de vestido de tirantes que se habría en V en el pecho con botones que conectaban el torso con la cadera, en el pecho, un pañuelo así mismo parecido de la época victoriana, en el centro de este, la misma medalla que llevaba Shintaro, medias largas que cubrían todas las piernas y zapatos marrones lustrosos.

-¿Shintaro-kun?- Pregunto nuevamente la castaña que estaba delante de él.

-A-Ah, b-buenos días, Tateyama-san- Su nerviosismo era evidente, tanto que al momento lo tapo con su indiferencia.

-Je~ Bueno días~- Sonrió, hasta que sus facciones se transformaron en una pequeña mueca.

-Ah, ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto un poco extrañado.

-No me llames "Tateyama-san" yo te llamo Shintaro-kun, así que lo justo es que tú me llames igual por mi nombre-

-Pero…no somos tan cercanos…- Eso era obvio, recién se habían conocido ayer, pero no negaría que tuvo una charla donde pudo conocer al menos un poco de ella.

Ella hizo otra mueca –Llamarte "Kisaragi-kun" sería muy aburrido- Ayano era linda, pero se comenzaba a poner molesta.

-Está bien, supongo… Ayano-san- Estaba un poco avergonzado, nunca había llamado a una chica por su nombre, solo a su hermana, pero como dicen, la familia no cuenta.

-Así está mucho mejor, a propósito, ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?-

-Ah, bueno, es que…mi Merrie me jugo una broma pesada y como ya estoy aquí no es tiempo de volver a la cama-

-Oh, ya veo, jeje~ Si no me equivoco se llamaba Ene-chan, ¿Verdad? Si es que es graciosa- Comentó volviendo a soltar una risita.

-Oh, por cierto, Ayano-san, ¿En dónde queda la clase…?- Se detuvo al sacar un papel doblado del bolsillo, los desdoblo, con los ojos busco algo en el papel, pestañeo y volvió a mirar a Ayano.

-¿Sabes dónde queda la clase Dideía 1?-

-¿Dideía 1? ¡Ah! ¡Te refieres a D.M. 1! ¿Te toco esa sección? ¿De verdad te toco?- La emoción e insistencia clavadas en la voz de la castaña.

-Ah… ¿D.M. 1? Pues… supongo que sí, por lo que veo, esa sección es la misma que la tuya- Era más que obvio por los saltos de emoción que hacia Ayano.

-¡Es por aquí! ¡Es por aquí!- Arrastro a Shintaro al fondo del pasillo y comenzó a dar muchos giros.

_Derecha, derecha, izquierda, largo, izquierda…_ Shintaro lo gravo todo en su mente, para después decírselo a Ene, que, como obligación, tendría que aprendérselo y guiarlo hasta que instintivamente pueda llegar a su sección.

Al observar adentro, las mesas eran estilo universitarias, tres filas, la mesa era una sola larga que se extendía hasta cierto punto para dejar espacio y subir por las escaleras, otro detalle es que había una tarima, pero no un pizarrón o un atril. Observo al techo, habían "ventanas" circulares, que el fondo se podía ver una luz brillante.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto curiosa Ayano inclinándose ligeramente con las manos en la espalda.

-Ah, bueno, es que… es la primera vez que entro a una academia para mis mejorar mis habilidades y… es muy nuevo…-

-¡Ah! Bueno, como lo habrás notado, no se diferencia mucho de las universidades del mundo aburrido, normalmente los maestros hacen demostraciones y no las anotan, solo cuando se trata de reglas importantes, ecuaciones mágicas o cosas de suma relevancia, ¿Has visto esas cajitas enormes que hay cuando dan un discurso? Creo que se llamaban… ¿Mandil? No, eso es otra cosa, ¿Jazmín? Eso es una flor…Ah…- Así siguió vacilando tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta.

-¿Atril?- Shintaro la interrumpió, a lo que contesto con un chasquido.

-¡Sí! ¡Atril! Eso no es muy necesario, casi no tiene utilidad-

-Ya veo, entonces, ¿Qué son esas ventanas que están en el techo?- Pregunto Shintaro señalando y mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Ventanas? ¡Jajá, no! ¡No son ventanas, no seas tonto, Shintaro-kun! ¡Son Klouviás!- Respondió entre risas.

-¿Klou…viás?- ¿Qué diablos era eso?

-Son como decir "jaulas" para Kidemónas-

-Ayano-san, exactamente, ¿Qué es un Kide…?- Fue interrumpido por la puerta del salón abrirse, se encontró con el chico rubio que le dio un mini-espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

-Oh, Ayano-chan, ya llegaste- Dijo saludando con la mano el chico que tenía unos amarillos ojos de gato, se fijó en el chico que estaba al lado de la castaña.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Eres el chico que llego ayer! No nos presentamos adecuadamente, yo soy Kano Shuuya, soy un ilusionista- Se dieron un apretón de manos y guiño un ojo al chico pelinegro.

El contesto el apretón, claro, y le dio una mirada al rubio, tenían el mismo uniforme, solo que este tenía la camisa blanca por fuera.

En ese momento, Ayano se lanzó encima de Shintaro, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shintaro.

-Shin-ta-ro-kun~- Dijo Ayano con voz cantarina, se acercó lentamente, abriendo sus labios, ¡¿Ayano iba a besarlo?!

-¡CAÍSTE!- Una risotada por parte de Kano lo despertó, Ayano no se había movido de donde estaba, Kano en el piso riéndose y el congelado aparte de sonrojado.

-¡Shuuya! ¡No te burles de Shintaro-kun, por favor!- Dijo Ayano con las manos en las caderas.

-Lo siento, lo siento~ Solo quería demostrarle mi habilidad, no te enojes~- Dijo riendo el rubio, puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Shintaro.

-_Más te vale que no le hagas daño_- Amenazo en un susurro para que solo el pelinegro oyera.

-Bueno, dentro de unos minutos vendrán los demás, es mejor empezar por tomar un asiento~-

Así pasaron los minutos y el salón poco a poco se fue llenando de los estudiantes, al momento en que llego Ene, Shintaro le empezó a reprochar su broma de la mañana.

-¿Ah? No es mi culpa que no te hayas dado cuenta de que ajuste el reloj, juju~- Rió, sentándose en el hombro del chico.

-Cállate- Dijo molesto y desviando la mirada.

~ Ω ~

-¡Usted puede, Amo!- Animo Ene a Shintaro, quien resolvía un pequeño acertijo.

"_Si tus pies nacieron con el viento, déjalos correr_

_Si tus manos con las plantas_

_Si tienes voz, tienes palabras_"_

_Exactamente, tengo que completar dos oraciones, esto no tiene mucho sentido._

-Usted puede~- El pequeño susurro de Ene en su oído, vio a su alrededor: Kano estaba coqueteando con la chica que tenía al lado, haciendo aparecer una hermosa rosa de un color rosa; Ayano estaba absolutamente concentrada en el acertijo, pero pudo ver que no tuvo éxito.

-¡En verdad! ¿Nadie puede resolverlo? Es muy sencillo- Se quejó la maestra, Maya, una mujer joven con cabello castaño hasta la espalda y ojos brillantes chocolate.

-Maestra, exactamente, ¿Para qué nos servirá esto?- La persona que pregunto aquello, termino colgada en la pared con una regla de metro, que, obviamente fue lanzada por la maestra.

-No haga preguntas estúpidas- Observo a toda su clase, por encima de sus lentes finos. Suspiró. Sabía que ninguno tendría ni la más mínima idea de para que servía esto.

-En el mundo de los hechizos y la magia en general, habrán escrituras y pergaminos que se tienen que resolver, si pueden hacer un simple acertijo, pondrían vidas en riesgo- Por más absurdo que sonara, Shintaro sabía que era cierto, _sí que lo sabía. _

Una casa quemada. Llantos desconsolados. Personas ajenas viniendo a ver, _solo a ver. _Luces rojas y azules.

-¿Shintaro-kun?- La voz de Ayano nuevamente lo trajo a la realidad -¿Sucede algo malo?- Pregunto preocupada.

-No, solo que pensaba en una manera de resolver este acertijo, eso es todo- Dijo riendo de medio lado, pudo sentir la seria mirada de Ene sobre él.

-Maestra, ¿No cree que sería mejor despejarse para encontrar la respuesta? Puede ser el primer día, pero estamos muy hostigados- Kano atrajo la atención de todos, al momento siendo apoyado por toda la clase.

-Ah, solo por esta vez te saldrás con la tuya, Kano-kun, está bien, los quiero aquí en 10 minutos- Al momento, todos salieron animados y con las hojas.

-Pero- El fuerte sonido de su voz detuvo a todos los estudiantes.

-Cuando vuelvan al menos quiero que tengan ese y los otros dos ejercicios resueltos, _adieu_~- Todos se quejaron, pero a pesar de ello, salieron y se pusieron a ver los demás acertijos.

_Ejercicio #2_

"_El perdón es el_

_extermina los incendios del alma"_

_Ejercicio #3_

"_Siempre hay _

_cuándo encuentras amistad y_

_amor"_

-Esto no tiene sentido…- Suspiro Shintaro.

-Mmm, no lo entiendo- Se quejó la Merrie mientras se sentaba en el aire.

-Seguramente si nos esforzamos, ¡Lo encontraremos!- Tan animada como había observado, Ayano.

-¿Encontraron alguna?- Se unió Kano al grupo.

-No, ninguno- Dijo con un deje de tristeza Ayano.

-Mm~ ¡Creo que ya sé a quién pedirle ayuda!- Dijo feliz el rubio, tomando la mano de la chica que estaba en medio y llevándola corriendo por el pasillo.

-Amo, ¡Tiene que hacer algo!- Dijo Ene refunfuñando.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- Suspiro.

-¡Es obvio que señor ojos de zorro-san quiere quitarte a Tateyama-san!-

-Primero que nada, se nota que se conocen de hace tiempo, solo nos conocimos ayer, segundo, yo no soy nadie para ella como para que alguien "me la quite"-

-¿Eh? ¡Es tan aburrido y mata pasiones, Amo!- Grito dando patadas en el aire.

~ Ω ~

Habían pasado ocho minutos, ¡Ocho minutos! Y no tenía nada resuelto.

-Es inútil, no podremos hacerlo, Amo-

-Ah, que fastidio- Shintaro cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos, vio a la arquera del día de ayer, mirando por encima de su hombro al papel.

-Déjalas crecer- Casi fue un murmullo –Déjalas caer- Dijo nuevamente.

-¿Ah?- Dijo confundido Shintaro.

-Si tus pies nacieron con el viento, déjalos correr, si tus manos con las plantas, déjalas crecer, si tienes voz, si tienes palabras, déjalas caer- Ahí lo entendió, aquella chica de pelo verde había resuelto en menos de un minutos algo que le tomaría como una hora.

-No es tan complicado- Dijo suave y despacio la chica – El perdón es el agua que extermina los incendios del alma- El segundo –Siempre hay rencor cuando encuentras amistad y buscas amor- Y finalmente, el tercero.

-Oh… Muchas gracias, ¿Este…?- Pregunto Shintaro.

-Kido Tsubomi, soy de A.O. 3-

-¡Un gusto, Kido-san~! ¡Este asocial que está aquí sentada es Kisaragi Shintaro-kun de D.M. 1! ¡Yo soy su Merrie, Ene-chan, esperamos que podamos verte más seguido!- Ene presento a ambos revoloteando por el lugar.

-El gusto es mío- Contesto, Shintaro la observo, el uniforme de las chicas sí que…

-¿Le queda bien~?- ¡Y ahí está de nuevo! ¡Ene terminando sus pensamientos!

-¡Cállate!- Grito, recibiendo una mirada de Kido –Ah, bueno, sí, este… ah…- Balbuceo y se rio nerviosamente, gran papelón de tu vida, Shintaro.

La chica saco un reloj de bolsillo, lo observo por breves momentos y lo volvió a guardar.

-Once minutos- Susurro y se retiró del lugar.

-¿Once minutos?- No entendía nada al principio -¡Once minutos! ¡La clase!

Salió corriendo a velocidad hacia su sección, ya todos estaban sentados, y todos lo observaron como si fuera el bicho más raro de todo el mundo.

-Oh, tu eres… ¿Kisaragi-kun? Si te atreves a llegar un minuto tarde después de mi orden dada, espero que por lo menos tu "inspiración" sea correcta en esa hoja, entrégamela.

Avergonzado y bajo la divertida mirada de Kano, Shintaro le entrego la hoja.

~ Ω ~

Los "¿Cómo te fue?" No se hicieron esperar al siguiente día, unos emocionados, otros espantados, algunos ni siquiera querían mirar su hoja de respuesta.

-¡Shintaro-kun!- Saludo Ayano con la hoja de sus respuesta contra su pecho.

-Oh, Hola- Dijo leyendo distraídamente un libro.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Pregunto curiosa sentándose a su lado.

-Ah, bien, supongo, ¿A ti?- Pregunto sin levantar la vista.

-Eh, jejeje~ Nunca eh sido muy buena en las notas-Se rio nerviosamente rascándose la mejilla.

-Oi~- Alegremente, Kano se unió nuevamente a la conversación.

-Oh, Shuuya-kun, buenos días- Dijo felizmente Ayano.

-Buenos días- Se limitó a decir Shintaro.

-Buenos días~ ¿Cómo les fue? Apuesto que te fue algo mal, ¿Me equivoco?- Empezó a jugar con el pelo de Ayano.

-¡O-Oh! ¡Shuuya-kun!- Dijo riendo la castaña.

-¿No hará nada, Amo?- Pregunto Ene en el costado del pelinegro.

-…No tengo por qué hacer algo- Paso a la siguiente página.

-Oh, ¿Y cómo te fue a ti, Shintaro-kun?- Dijo con ese tono burlón el rubio.

-Bien- Respuestas cortantes, simples y que no cansan.

-Oh~ Déjame ver~- En un rápido movimiento, tomo la hoja de respuestas de Shintaro que reposaba sobre la mesa.

-¡Oh!- Dijeron fuertemente Ayano y Kano, llamando la atención de los estudiantes que estaban cerca de ellos.

-¡Calificación perfecta!- Exclamaron ambos, no demoro mucho para que los demás estudiantes se apilaran a comprobarlo.

Todo estaba bien, le hacían comentarios de que era un genio y demás, pero, solo él y Ene, sabían lo que en realidad había ocurrido.

~ Ω ~

"_Pienso en ti y no encuentro un final feliz"_

_-Anónimo_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Por fin lo pude terminar!**_

_**Pequeño diccionario/explicación:**_

_**Adieu= "Bye bye" en francés.**_

_**Los nombres de las secciones con combinaciones de palabras que tienen su significado.**_

_**No importan las edades que se mezclen en las secciones, solo que tengan que pasar de cierta edad para estar en tal sección, ejemplo:**_

_**6-11 años= Primera sección, básico (Primaria)**_

_**Bueno, tratare de subir más rápido el tercer capítulo, y si se dieron cuenta, hubo el primer Oc incluido en este capítulo.**_


	3. Kidemónas

_**Konota-chan: Buenas, eh pasado un tiempo desaparecida, pero empezara toda la típica historia que en cada capítulo aparece un nuevo personaje que apareció en la introducción.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-Despierta, eres sumamente asqueroso- El largo y filoso tacón negruzco se hundió en su frente sudorosa y separo unos cuantos cabellos de la cara que se pegaron por el sudor frío que impregnaba el cuerpo del joven de jersey rojo.

-¿Q-Quién… diablos eres tú?- El "eres" sonó corrido como «ereesss». Una siniestra sonrisa se deslizo por el rostro pálido de la joven y hermosa sadista que vestía un ajustado traje negro fomentando la moda _Loli Goth_, sentada como una ambiciosa y caprichosa adolescente en un trono de oro cubierto con molestos brillos debido a las joyas que se reflejaban por las pequeñas brechas de luz que entraban en aquel lugar sumamente sombrío. Ella finalmente rió. No parecía su voz, no, claro que no, ni en un millón de años, sonaba a una grotesca además de mucho más grave con un tono coqueto y pareciese que en cualquier momento soltaría la carcajada más grande del mundo por el mejor chiste que le hayan contado.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Quién en su sano juicio diría su nombre a su víctima?- Dio un golpe que resonó en toda la penumbra y le hizo caer en el suelo al estilo típico de estas situaciones: tablero de ajedrez. Ahora Shintaro se encontraba tirado en el piso, las manos detrás de la espalda, atadas, una soga o ¿quizás un animal? Algo completamente indestructible para sus habilidades, pensaba haber mejorado considerablemente en sus últimas tres semanas que estudió en Mekaku.

-¿Sabes? Me gusta que me pongan atención mientras hablo- Efectivamente, había estado hablando seguramente de alguna ironía de la situación en la cual él no presto atención alguna. Observo con un poco de horror como la chica que a primera vista parecía tener un delicado cuerpecito casi sin desarrollar; era su fin, lo supo al ver _la zarpa de gato._

-¡AMO! ¡Despierte!- Se medió sentó de un salto en la cama empapado de sudor, cayéndole por los bordes de la cara, el cabello pegado a la misma, la ropa pegada al cuerpo, jadeando y con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad increíble que podía oírla y sentirla palpitar a través de sus oídos. -¿Amo? ¿Está bien? Desde hace unos diez minutos que esta que grita y se quejaba en sueños, ¿tuvo alguna pesadilla?- Volaba con sus pequeñas alitas en frente de él, a la altura de la nariz y con una mirada recelosa, ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante y las manos detrás de la espalda dándole una pose de "hadita de cuento de hadas" la idol de cualquier niña que empiece a leer sus primeros libros de fantasía.

-No, no te preocupes, solo…- No podía decírselo a Ene, nunca, en todo este mes, ella sobre exageraba las cosas y le contaba a Ayano, a Kano, a Kido (A quien en la segunda semana conoció y se presentó apropiadamente con ella que posiblemente estuvo dentro de sus intereses debido a su figura) a Seto y de Seto, pasaba a Haruka. Él, al darse cuenta de que no involucraba a Haruka en estos temas, pensó que quizás él no servía exactamente para este tipo de situaciones. Todo bien hasta ahí, hasta darse cuenta de que era todo lo contrario y de todos los que estaban allí, exceptuando a Kido, Haruka era la mejor opción de genio con quien puede tener una conversación sobre conocimientos.

Bueno, se desvió del tema, solo tenía que inventar una excusa, una excusa que seguramente se lamentaría lo que le quedara de vida – Soñaba que Ayano y Kido venían a mi habitación y revisaban en la caja de zapatos arriba del aparador, detrás de los papeles de impresora, dentro del segundo armario, cubierto por la manta vieja, escondida en el pasillo del baño…- Con dar semejante y ridículamente larga explicación, sabía que estaba condenado y no espero mucho hasta que la risa de Ene resonó por toda la habitación.

-¡No-No! ¡A-Amo! ¿ES ENSERIO?- Fue una violenta carcajada irritó a Shintaro cada vez más y observo con claro desdén su Merrie que se sostenía el estómago y flotaba en al aire como si estuviera pateando algo por el movimiento de sus piernas.

-¡Oye, Ene! ¡Cálla…- Antes de terminar la frase, el "Toc Toc" de su puerta les hizo fijarse en ella. Shintaro se levantó con prosa y miro por el pequeño agujero quien era el intruso que cavo su tumba al venir a tocar su puerta temprano un día sábado.

-Shintaro-kun~ ábrenos la puerta~- Esa voz era inconfundible. Era la de Kano. Normalmente él, Seto y Haruka iban con regularidad a su habitación, aunque normalmente venían acompañados de Ayano y Kido. El suspiró. Se volteó y se dio cuenta que Ene se fue volando a alguna parte detrás del armario. Se quedó un momento extrañado pero al final optó por abrirles la puerta.

-Con permiso- Dijeron Seto y Haruka al unisonó entrando a la habitación con dos cajas de tamaño mediano completamente selladas.

-¿Qué quieren? Estaba muy cómodo en mi cama- Se rascó la cabeza y se sentó de manera india en su cama. Los chicos callaron por un momento, Seto se levantó, colocó su caja en la mesa de centro, rompió la cinta y abrió ambas alas de la caja.

-Hemos decidido salir de caza de objetos y pensamos que estaríamos bien en un grupo de cuatro- Haruka hizo lo mismo y saco unos papeles; entrego un papel a cada uno para darse cuenta de que se trataba de una forma que contenía los siguientes datos:

_«Nombre:_

_Ocupación/Rango/Estudios:_

_Tipo sanguíneo: _

_Fecha de nacimiento:_

_Kidemónas:_

_Acompañante/Familiar/Bestia/Merrie:_

_Estancia que desea cumplir:»_

-Bueno~ ¡vístete y escoge tu arma!- Como era de esperarse, Kano abrió la puerta del armario ajeno y rebusco ropa, saco una camisa negra; un pantalón café claro; un jersey rojo con líneas blancas en las mangas hasta el cuello. –Ene-chan, tú también tienes que venir con nosotros- Ella salió tímidamente de su escondite y le dio una mirada rápida a todos los presentes y fue volando al hombro de su amo.

-Iría encantado, sin duda- El sarcasmo era obvio en el tono de su voz-Pero no puedo ir, me falta una cosa en esta forma- Miro con ojos aburridos a todos sus "amigos" esperando a que desistieran y se fueran por donde vinieron y no venir a molestarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que te falta? ¡Te ayudaremos a conseguirlo!-Haruka se levantó de emoción y miro a sus amigos con la sonrisa más grande que había visto hasta el momento. Shintaro desvió la mirada de la hoja y de sus amigos, no estaba seguro en primer lugar que rayos era eso, tenía la ligera molestia si lo que iba a preguntar iba a dejar al gran "Yo-lo-se-todo" Shintaro como un tremendo idiota.

-A mi amo…le falta el Kidemónas…- La voz de Ene se oyó clara entre todo el silencio en que esperaban la respuesta del peli negro sentando en su cama. Shintaro iba a matarla y tenerla colgada con clavos en las alas por decir eso, ¡¿Qué no entendía cuando las personas NO querían decir algo?! Los observo y se dio cuenta que intercambiaron miradas y sacaron cada uno un bolígrafo.

-Entonces, iremos de caza de objetos la siguiente vez, pongamos a recolecta de Kidemónas- Dijo Seto escribiendo en su forma, acción imitada por Haruka y Kano. El trió parecía alegre, al parecer los Kidemónas era algo completamente genial al punto de desistir a una caza en la cual, por lo que había hablado la otra vez la maestra Maya, encontraban cosas desde comida hasta bienes materiales.

-¿Me podrían explicar qué diablos es un Kidemónas?- Dijo algo exasperado, en toda la maldita semana oía esa palabra mil veces y él se quedaba como un cero a la izquierda sin saber de que hablaban.

-Oh, cierto, te lo explicaremos, un Kidemónas es…- Una alarma interrumpió en la explicación del rubio; era su reloj. –Vamos, se nos hace tarde~ perderemos el turno, dúchate Shintaro-kun, te esperamos aquí- Prácticamente fue pateado al baño personal con todos sus trapos que denominaba "ropa".

_~ Ω ~_

Un cuarteto de chicos corría a toda velocidad en este orden específicamente: El rubio adelante; el chico más alto y con un tono de piel un poco más oscuro en comparación con los demás tenía el segundo lugar, en sus brazos descansaba un conejo blanco y tres aves en su cabeza; el más alto corría con un pan en la boca y fundas de frituras en las manos; el último con un distintivo jersey que en cualquier momento se desplomaría y se arrastraba por el suelo en un intento de alcanzar a sus amigos que corrían como si fuera lo más sencillo, a pensamiento de él, claro.

-Buenas, somos el grupo que pidió turno a las 11:30- Dijo Kano tranquilamente con su filosa mirada.

-Lo lamento, pero en verdad agradecemos la puntualidad, me temo que son las 11:35, han perdido su turno- La amable señorita de cabello peculiarmente violeta brillante y ojos verdes olivo. Seto y Haruka se miraron con el ceño fruncido y miraron a Shintaro como si estuvieran a punto de disculparse o darle la noticia a un niño pequeño que no comprarían el dulce prometido por falta de tiempo. Pero fueron detenidos por la intervención muy ventajosa de Kano.

-Mire señorita, este pobre diablo aquí- En este momento tomó a Shintaro del cuello y lo señalo con aire de suficiencia –No tiene un Kidemónas y como somos tan bueno y espectaculares amigos, hemos decidido ayudarle a conseguir uno, ande, no le dañe las esperanzas a este sujeto- Puso unos enormes ojos gatunos poniendo nerviosa a la joven y mirando como una coartada a su computadora.

-Lo lamento mucho señor, pero como ya le dije, llegaron cinco minutos tarde- Kano soltó abruptamente al peli negro y con un dedo levantó el mentón de la señorita de la cabina y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro con una mirada completamente coqueta. Shintaro se quedó en blanco, ¡¿Cómo carajo hacía eso con tanta facilidad sin recibir un merecido golpe en los bajos?! Digo, si algo así me pasara…

-Amo, señor ojos de zorro-san sabe cómo hablar con mujeres y es más atractivo que usted, por eso es que aún sigue en pie y con muchas posibilidades de tener hijos- Susurró Ene en su oído casi acallando una risa.

-¡ENE!- Empezó a rugirle como un perro, una batalla entre ambos, el sarcasmo versus la inteligencia. Mientras ellos discutían, Kano saco una rosa de color blanco y se la ofreció a la señorita que se sonrojo y acepto la rosa; les entrego los 4 pases para la pequeña sala de preparación.

_~ Ω ~_

Los cuatro caminaron sin mucha preocupación por el bosque que asechaban múltiples ojos brillantes, sonidos casi silenciosos pero temerarios. Como era de esperarse, el bosque estaba cubierto por muchos árboles con sus propias características distintivas. Los animales salían de la oscuridad y le daban un susto de muerte a Shintaro que muchas veces trato de correr para ser agarrado por la espalda de cortesía de Seto que lo cargaba y no lo dejaba escapar. Kano iba al frente arrastrando un palo mientras se reía y hablaba de cosas que hacían reír a Haruka.

-Shh, Shintaro-kun, Seto- Kano se detuvo y se puso en posición defensiva y chasqueo los dedos. Shintaro iba a gritar como la niña homosexual que tenía dentro al darse cuenta que se había convertido en un maldito mapache con una máscara en los ojos estilo Tortugas Ninja. Seto se había convertido en un… ¡¿VENADO?! Está bien, eso era raro, aparte de que tenía manchas brillantes en los costados así bien… afeminado. Haruka se había convertido en un perro… le quedaba perfecto por la manera en que no dejaba la glotonería incluso en estos momentos; Kano se había convertido en un zorro que quedaba perfecto con sus ojos que se podían asimilar a los de un gato, un zorro, un tigre o así sea un jaguar.

Arriba de nosotros, casi rozando el suelo, un ave, muy similar a un halcón cortó el aire con su magnífica aparición y emitió su fuerte llamado que resonó por el bosque. Se quedó un momento pasmado, hasta darse cuenta que volvió a tener su cuerpo de humano, igual que el resto que lo observaban con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Pregunto claramente extrañado sin dejar de mirar arriba en la mínima esperanza de poder volver a verlo desde lejos.

-Bueno, como te dijo soy ilusionista, si nos hubiera visto, uno de nosotros sería su rehén en estos momentos y sería muy beneficioso si algo así pasara- El sarcasmo se notó en la última parte y todos fueron caminando. El joven manipulador de telequinesis se percató de que Ene no había hablado en un buen rato, se volteó y la vio flotando indiferente por el aire. -¿Ene? ¿Sucede algo malo?- Por más fastidiosa que podía llegar a ser, era su Merrie y con quien más compartía en Mekaku, en el fondo quería cerciorarse de que ella estuviera bien.

Ella alzó la cabeza lentamente y lo miro unos momentos con sus brillantes ojos celestes. –No es nada, amo- Respondió tranquilamente y le ofreció una sonrisa, se apresuró a ir a su hombro y se sentó en él cruzando una pierna encima de la otra y mirando hacía al frente para una tranquilidad fingida del peli negro.

Llegaron a un claro y Seto salto tan rápido y ágil hacía los árboles que apenas se podía ver como trepo un roble como la persona más ligera del mundo. Haruka había comentado que hace un tiempo que no venía a estos campos o que salía de los límites de seguridad y el enrome campus de la academia, se mostró emocionado al ver que los árboles superaban los metros promedios. Ciertamente los árboles eran gigantes, enormes le quedaban corto, llegaban a tan arriba al cielo que no se podía ver el mismo, no había ese color celeste con pomposas y esponjosas nubes blancas que siempre veías al estar mirando arriba caminando al aire libre. Seto aterrizo impecablemente en el suelo pasando desapercibido.

-Bueno, ya es de noche, supongo que deberíamos acampar aquí- Dijo Seto y felizmente comenzó a armar una tienda como si fuera la cosa más normal de todo el mundo. Haruka, de las cuatro maletas que trajo con una fuerza colosal, de una saco una pila de troncos y los acomodo en el centro de todos y encendió la "fogata" con un fósforo. No se demoró ni un minuto en empezar a freír alimentos que nadie sabe de dónde rayos los habrá sacado.

-Bueno, chicos, tengo una pregunta- Shintaro los miro un momento serio con la carne de dudosa procedencia empalada. Todos lo miraron mientras consumían con tranquilidad su carne y tenían algunos restos en las comisuras de los labios.

-¿Qué sucede, Shintaro-kun?- Kano pregunto alejando la carne y sonriéndole como siempre.

-Quisiera saber que rayos es un Kidemónas, siempre los nombran y todos lo dicen, estamos aquí para conseguir el mío y aun no sé qué diablos es- Dijo levantando una ceja y proseguir a morder más de su carne.

-¡Oh~! Un Kidemónas es una criatura que habita fuera de los límites de la academia y en diferentes paisajes o ambientes, raramente se encuentran uno en el _"aquel lado" _ y por supuesto que también se encuentran en _"el otro lado"_ Kido es un ejemplo, ella viajo allá sola y obtuvo el suyo~- Guardo un rato silencio y tomo un momento para comer de su comida. Aprendió que el _"aquel lado" _se denominaba al mundo de donde vivía Shintaro, el mundo que lo que más hacían era discriminar por como sea tu estilo de vida, las que nunca buscan las razones de tus acciones, solo las juzgan, el mundo en que por más bueno que hayas sido, pagaras injustamente. Él lo sabía. –Un Kidemónas es un animal por así decirlo, puede ser desde el halcón que viste hasta un caracol. Se distinguen de los animales normales por poseer características triviales de cuentos de hadas, normalmente ellos te acompañan en tus batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, puedes experimentar con ellos, es como una mascota inseparable que es muy difícil que se muera, ¡Perfecta! ¿No te parece?- Alzó las manos como si estuviera festejando y paso su mirada a Haruka y a Seto.

-¿Ustedes…ya tienen el suyo, no?- Pregunto pausadamente y sus "amigos" rieron casi atragantándose con su pedazo de carne que casi estaba todo consumido. Seto saco de su bolsillo una pequeña tarjeta, al estar al aire, esta se dobló sola sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Shintaro. Era una forma extraña, a su parecer, cuando por fin le encontró sentido se encontró con la forma de un perro, un perro o alguna especie de cosa salida de las películas de terror. Oraba desde el fondo de su alma que fuera lo primero.

En efecto, y para su suerte, se trataba de un perro castaño con ojos brillantes y chispas revoloteando en ellos. La criatura… no, el Kidemónas se acercó a él y prácticamente lo hipnotizo.

_Shintaro se encontró así mismo en el salón de su casa, estaba solo, con todos los muebles empacados en cajas, uno que otro cuadro estaba ubicado en el piso polvoriento. Observaba con aburrimiento el lugar vacío, después fijo su vista en las muñecas y la pequeña casa de su hermana menor tiradas en el suelo. Suspiró. Fue hacía ellas y las recogió para colocarlas en una de las cajas._

_Miraba aburrido hacia ellas hasta sentir un jalón en su camisa. Volteó y se encontró con su pequeña hermanita; sus cabellos rubios brillaban por la luz. No le sonrió, nunca lo había hecho, sin embargo le acarició la cabeza y le hizo seña de que volvieran arriba. _

_Deambulo en su propia mente por minutos sin prestar atención a nada en especial. Camino tranquilamente hasta la cocina, no era precisamente el lugar donde tenía pensando ir, pero algo le dijo que fuera allá, algo, algo que también era como un movimiento involuntario. _

_Ahí fue como lo vio. Su padre llego a su límite. A su límite demencial. El grito de horror de su hermana menor lo alerto y corrió lo más veloz que le permitieron sus piernas de un niño de nueve años para salvar a su hermanita. _

_El maniaco de su padre no iba a hacer movimiento hasta acabar con la otra persona. Shintaro cometió un gran error, miro hacia atrás._

_Lo vio._

_Vio cuando su padre alzó con brusquedad el hacha y entonces…_

-Zencha, es suficiente, le mostraras mañana tus poderes- Todo volvió a la normalidad, sus amigos estaban allí, ya no había más gritos, ya no había la penitente casa empolvada y con cajas alrededor, solo había allí, un grupo de cuatro muchachos acampando para ir por una criatura de la cual uno de ellos escasea.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció? Una de las habilidades de Zencha es mostrar eventos alegres que hayan pasado, le estoy entrenando para que pueda llegar a ver los futuros- Dijo orgulloso el moreno mientras acariciaba juguetonamente la cabeza de la criatura, completamente en la ignorancia de que no había sido exactamente un "recuerdo feliz".

-Este es el mío- Entre tanta comida, Haruka saco su propia tarjeta y a Shintaro le dio una imagen inconfundible de su Kidemónas... era… era… ¿Era un triceraptor? En efecto, lo era. O algo parecido, tenía la misma forma, las mismas características solo que parecía ser uno de peluche, cuando conoció a Haruka se dio cuenta de que adoraba esos animales que para todos ya están "extintos". –Mi Kidemónas suele comer siempre conmigo, ¡A ambos nos gusta los roll cake!- Abrazo a su pequeño acompañante y este, de una u otra manera correspondía, supo cómo se llama por como repetidas veces decía Haruka «Taikuhin».

-Como todos los están presentando, es mi turno, jeje~- Su carta tenía la forma de un zorro. Eso se lo esperaba, sin duda. Era de un color rojizo y naranja, su cola esponjosa terminaba desde la punta hasta la mitad de color blanco, como muchas partes de su cuerpo con ese color. Sus ojos eran de un color incierto, incierto pero completamente brillante que era la mejor atracción entre toda la oscuridad. –Se llama Itazura, puede escabullirse en cualquier lugar que le pida y traerme un mínimo de cuatro objetos de dicho lugar sin ser descubierto, es mi pequeño espía~- Itazura, el nombre perfecto para alguien como Kano Shuuya.

~ Ω ~

-¡Cuidado, Shintaro-kun!- El susodicho esquivo lo mejor que pudo y se refugió en uno de los árboles más grandes. No era la mejor manera de empezar la mañana: atacados por un grupo de criaturas silvestres con las cuales, ni Seto ni Haruka, pudieron razonar. – ¡No los lastimes!- Ese fue el grito unisonó de Haruka y Seto, _a estos dos les importa más eso que su amigo…_ se detuvo un momento, ellos no eran amigos, los amigos no existían, solo era una agradable y momentánea alegría, sí, sí pensaba eso estaba bien.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto, hay que sobrevivir~!- Kano apareció de la nada y dio una rápida y ágil patada directo a donde se encontraba el estómago blando y desaliñado. -¡Uno de cortesía…!- Saco la inseparable navaja que siempre llevaba consigo y, como si fuera lo más simple del mundo, clavo en un punto A la navaja y corrió con el mejor equilibrio temerariamente por todo el lugar hasta llegar al punto B que era la extremidad asemejada a un cuello. -¡Y otro por el que tienes que pagar!- Toda la risa de diversión de Kano se hizo eco en el lugar mientras estaba en caída libre hacía el suelo verdoso e hincante.

-Fue divertido~- Puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y camino tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados por el sendero que continuaba el bosque.

-¡Kano! ¡Te dijimos que no lo lastimaras!- Seto y Kano comenzaron a discutir y a pelear, Haruka se dedicó a tratar de separarlo desde lejos y finalmente Shintaro bajo del árbol y se dirigía a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos siendo seguido por el suave sonido de las alas de Ene cortando el aire. Así pasaron todo el día, saltando, cortando, pateando y haciendo increíbles acrobacias y alarde de sus habilidades.

-Amo, tenga cuidado, algo a estado asechándonos desde hace un buen rato- Ene susurró discreta en su oído observando para atrás y dándole rápidamente la alerta a Shintaro para ir lentamente poniéndose en guardia con su mangual.

La advertencia de Ene fue verdadera, demasiado, a los pocos minutos que el azabache bajo poco a poco la guardia y solo observo al vacío al lado de Kano. Ellos estaban tratando forzosamente de levantar a la extraña criatura que estaba condenada con veneno, según el olor que detecto Seto.

-Lo siento Seto, Haruka, pero no hay tiempo de tener una piedad contra ellos- Iban a protestar, pero se les adelanto y los levanto a una altura considerable mientras ellos trataban de liberarse de las cadenas invisibles que los aprisionaban contra el aire y lejos del animal sedado que iba a ser asesinado por uno de los suyos. Shintaro no era tan atlético como Kano, tampoco tan sensitivo como Seto, ni tan despreocupado como Haruka, pero el intelecto era lo suyo. Fueron unos segundos de planificación para darle ordenes específicas a Ene y posicionarse en la frente de la jodida cosa de nueve metros. –Tu sufrimiento acabara aquí…- Shintaro clavo la bola metálica con púas en el ojo derecho sacando un alarido desgarrador de la gran bestia. Los múltiples gritos de súplica no tardaron en venir de arriba por parte de los dos amantes e investigadores de animales, si lo odiaban después de hacer esto y no querer volver a hablarle, pues lo toleraría.

_Izquierda, arriba, derecha, derecha, arriba, izquierda…_Las cadenas de hierra se levantaron en ese orden específico y perforaban despiadadamente con sus helados y punzantes picos la repulsiva piel verde ceniza; todo esto fue posible por las habilidades básicas que desarrolló desde niño. Le valía un soberano comino que se viera como el dictador más cruel por el simple hecho de estar clavándole desalmadamente aquella maldita arma antigua en la mucosa ocular.

~ Ω ~

El olor le repugnaba de sobremanera, estaba en una esquina con Ene y con un pañuelo limpiaba la pegajosa sustancia que se había escurrido e impregnaba las púas, cadenas y la vara de su mediana arma de aprendiz que le dio de cortesía el director Tateyama.

Seto y Haruka se arrodillaron e inclinaron para comenzar a rezar rápidas palabras inentendibles. Kano solo por amabilidad y compresión al ver la pena de sus compañeros, le ofreció una rosa lila al cuerpo sin vida y ensangrentado que pereció hace tan solo diez minutos. Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacía Shintaro, en todo momento se puso alerta por si acaso se les ocurría darle el mayor golpe de su vida puesto que él había aprendido que para ellos, sobre todo Seto, una de sus principales pasiones eran las criaturas.

-Estaba sufriendo… gracias, no creo que podamos haberlo hecho nosotros mismos- Seto parecía algo triste, pero dio una sonrisa de todas formas y toco el hombro de Shintaro dándole toda la compresión y un mensaje como si "No estoy enojado", con Haruka fue un poco diferente, él se quedó mirándolo indiferente por unos cuantos segundos hasta darle una tranquilizadora y sincera sonrisa.

-Cuidado~- Kano intervino en la pequeña reconciliación silenciosa entre los tres jóvenes por un momento que lanzó su _Makhaira _en dirección a los árboles justo detrás de ellos. Tenían una posición defensiva y se acercaron con pasos pausados y discretos. Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de un conejo negro en la parte superior y blanco de la parte del cuello hasta la barriga acolchonada, el ojo derecho de color rojo brillante penetrante y otro verde más opaco. Lo que más resalto en este adorable animalito era que llevaba la Makharia en el hocico y la tiraba a un lado para observarlos con la mirada más inocente que hayan presenciado.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Alto allí! ¡Seto-kun, habla con el conejo!- Ene se puso en frente de los muchachos e incitando a Seto a hacer lo que prácticamente le ordeno y se arrodillo en frente del pequeñamente extravagante animal y trataba de pasar por el «proceso de confianza» que todos los investigadores y miembros de A.E. 2 tendrían que saber.

-¡Shintaro-kun, te tengo una excelente noticia!- Si antes estaba confundido, sin duda ahora más -¡Le has llamado la atención!- Aun no entendía, para nada, tenía que decírselo o el genio de Seto nunca se daría cuenta.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?- Escucho la risa burlona de Kano y la nerviosa de Haruka detrás suyo, no entendía y esperaría con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a que le respondieran su maldita pregunta.

-¡Tienes un Kidemónas!-

~ Ω ~

No podía procesar muy bien todo lo que le sucedió el fin de semana, hasta el momento solo escuchaba como Ayano lo felicitaba por al fin tener un Kidemónas, la pequeña criatura o cosa desconocida que se la repitieron una y otra vez y no tenía ni idea que significaba.

-Y, Shintaro-kun, ¿Cómo lo llamaste? Como ya sabes, mi Kidemónas se llama Egiro- No podía ignorar la cercanía y los brillantes ojos de cachorro que le daba Ayano que le hizo difícil ignorar y que no le quedo de otra que decirle.

-Su nombre… es Tono…- Cuando lo bautizo así, Kano se fue de risotada hasta el límite de tirarse en el suelo, agarrarse el estómago y rodar como desquiciado hasta chocarse de la manera más estúpida contra un árbol.

-¡Que tierno! Me dijiste que se asemeja a un conejo, ¿No? ¡Quisiera verlo un día de estos! ¡Anda, dime que sí!- La metralleta cargada de "¿Sí, Sí, Sí, Sí?" Noqueo completamente al azabache y le dio casi gritando una respuesta afirmativa que la hizo ponerse súper contenta por la manera en que saltaba de su asiento.

-Buenos días étudiants, les tengo una pequeña noticia, esta semana, miss Mary nos acompañara para dar una breve charla sobre la preparación de líquidos en caso de emergencias, pasa amour- Una joven con un pequeño cuerpo casi sin desarrollar de una baja estatura, utilizaba el uniforme femenino y tenía su esponjoso cabello blanco amarrado en una coleta alta con dos mechones de cabello cayendo por los marcos de su cara. A Shintaro se le abrieron los ojos a más no poder por el asombro.

-Ella es miss Mary, sean educados, petits batards- Lo último lo dijo con una risita, recibiendo una que otra queja de los demás.

Para Shintaro todo se detuvo en seco y ¿Por qué? Simple…

Lo que colgaba de la cadera de la chica, sin duda era una zarpa de gato.

~ Ω ~

_"Erotismo y poesía: el primero es una metafora de la sexualidad, la segunda una erotización del lenguaje."_

_-Octario Paz._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **__**  
**_

_**Konota-chan: Bueno, como me demore lo hice largo, 22 hojas, Oh may gosh.**_

_**Empecemos con la pequeña enciclopedia/traductor: **_

_**El nombre de los Kidemónas:**_

_**Todos están siendo combinaciones de palabras en japonés, pero solo pondré el resultado y final y significado.**_

_**Fuji (Kenjirou)=Nieve**_

_**Zencha(Seto)= Bondad y naturaleza**_

_**Taikuhin(Haruka)= Glotón y comida**_

_**Itazura(Kano)= Travieso**_

_**Tono(Shintaro)= Es el nombre de su conejo en el manga**_

_**Egiro(Ayano)= "Eg" agregado, iro es la terminación de "héroe" **_

_**Mangual es un arma medieval, tiene un mango o vara de madera (también de hierro) una bola metálica en la punta y en esta tiene púas. (También pueden ser varias bolas).**_

_**Makhaira es como un cuchillo, imagínenselo como uno de esos de piratas de las series infantiles, si no, les invito a ir a Google Imágenes (?)**_

_**Étudiants= Creo que es más que obvio, estudiantes.**_

_**Amour= Cariño, para que lo puedan interpretar: "Puedes pasar, cariño."**_

_**Miss= Señorita**_

_**Petits batards= Pequeños bastardos.**_

_**Eso ha sido todo, lo sé, eh acabo sus dudas de que rayos es un Kidemónas, (¿Pokemon? ¡¿DÓNDE?!)**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, subí este por que la criaturita de Shadechu Nightray me hizo acuerdo c:**_


End file.
